Warrior cats: Oakhearts Sorrow
by daniiisnothot
Summary: This is just a fun little story of oakheart. I know that it's not how everything happens in Crookedstars promise but I like it better this way so yea. Please leave a like and comment and if you have any ideas for the next chapter then please tell me!
1. Allegiances

RiverClan  
Leader: Hailstar- Thick pelted grey tom  
Deputy:Shellheart- Dappled grey tom  
Medicine Cat: Brambleberry- Pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur, blue eyes and a strikingly pink nose

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Rippleclaw- Black and silver tabby tom  
Timberfur- Brown tom  
Mudfur- Long-haired light brown tom  
Owlfur- Brown and white tom  
Otterspash- White and pale-ginger she-cat  
Ceaderpelt- Brown tabby tom stout and short-tailed  
Lillystem- Grey she-cat  
Brightsky- Nimble white and grey she-cat  
Piketooth- Skinny brown tom with a narrow face protruding canine teeth  
Lakeshine- Pretty grey and white she-cat  
Shimmerpelt- Night-black she-cat with glossy pelt

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)  
Softpaw- Small, lithe white she-cat with tabby patches  
Whitepaw- pure white tom with tabby striped tail and brown paws

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Echomist- Long-haired, pale grey she-cat with soft, glossy fur tipped with white to give her a soft, cloudy appearance  
(mother to Beetlekit, Volekit and petalkit)  
Rainflower- Pale grey she-cat (mother to Stormkit and Oakkit)  
Fallowtail- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur ( mother to Greykit and Willowkit)

Elders: (former warriors and queens retired)

Troutclaw- Grey tabby tom  
Tanglewhisker- Long-haired tabby tom with a thick knotted pelt  
Birdsong- Tabby and white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle flecked with grey

ThunderClan  
Leader: Pinestar- Red-brown tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Sunfall- Bright ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Medicine Cat: Goosefeather- Speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes

Warriors:  
Stonepelt- Grey tom  
Stormtail- Blue-grey to with blue eyes  
Adderfang- Mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Tawnyspots- Light grey tabby tom with with amber eyes  
Sparrowpelt- Big dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Smallear- Grey tom with very small ears with amber eyes Apprentice, Whitepaw  
Thrushpelt- Sandy grey tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes  
Robinwing- Small energetic brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes  
Fuzzypelt- Black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes  
Windflight- Grey tabby tom with plae green eyes Apprentice, Dapplepaw  
Speckletail- Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:  
Swiftbreaze- Tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Leopardkit and Patchkit)  
Moonflower- Sliver-grey she-cat with pale yellow eyes (mother to Bluekit and Snowkit)  
Poppydawn- Long-haired dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Elders:  
Weedwhisker- Pale orange tom with yellow eyes  
Mumblefoot- Brown tom slightly clumsy with amber eyes  
Larksong- Tortoise shell she-cat with pale green eyes

ShadowClan  
Leader: Cedarstar- Very dark grey tom with a white belly  
Deputy: Stonetooth- Grey tabby tom with long teeth  
Medicine Cat: Sagewhisker- White she-cat with long whiskers

Warriors:  
Raggedpelt- Large dark brown tabby tom  
Foxheart- Bright ginger tom  
Crowtail- Black tabby she-cat Apprentice Cloudpaw  
Brackenfoot- Pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs  
Archeye- Grey tabby tom with black stripes and a thick stripe of the eye  
Hollyflower- Dark grey and white she-cat

Queens:  
Featherstorm- Brown tabby she-cat  
Poolcloud- Grey and white she cat

Elders:  
Lizardfang- Light brown tom with one hocked tooth  
Littlebird- Small ginger tabby she-cat

WindClan  
Leader: Heatherstar- Pinkish-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Reedfeather- Light brown tabby tom  
Medicine Cat: Hawkheart- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes (was a warrior before he became a medicine cat)

Warriors:

Dawnstripe- Pale gold tabby, with pale stripes Apprentice Tallpaw  
Redclaw- Dark ginger tom Apprentice Shrewpaw

Elders:  
Whiteberry- Small pure white tom


	2. Chapter 1

Oakkit awoke, cold and wet. Great, the holes in the den are leaking again. Oakkit poked his brother awake.  
" Why in StarClan did you wake me! I almost caught a mouse!" Meowed Stormkit.  
" What's worng little ones?" Rainflower questioned.  
" The dens leaking again." wailed Oakkit.  
" Hmm, well I can go get one of the warriors to fix it up for us now if you like."  
" Oh yes please Rainflower!" Chimed the wet kits.  
As soon as Rainflower left Oakkit piped up " Well that got rid of her didn't it? Am I brilliant or am I... well I'm brilliant."Boasted Oakkit.  
"Come on Oakkit, lets go!"  
" Go where?" Oakkit asked.  
" Outside you mouse brain!"  
" Oh we'll see who's a mouse brain. Race you to the Fallen tree!" Yelled Oakkit.  
" And where do you think your going!? Get back here at once!" roared Rainflower.  
" Fox dung! We've been sprung!" Oakkit declared.  
"And where do you think your going!?" Asked Rainflower again.  
" Outside?" Stormkit answered meekly.  
"Well I guess that would be ok, but just ask me next time ok?"  
"Yes Rainflower"


	3. Chapter 2

" Oakkit, Stormkit, come forward." Hailstar called. He turned to Stormkit. "From this day onwards until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Stormpaw. Shimmerpelt, you shall mentor Stormpaw. I hope that you shall pass on all that your mentor has taught you." There was a pause. Hailstar turned to Oakkit. " From this day onwards until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Oakpaw. Brightsky, you shall be Oakpaws mentor. I hope that you pass on your excellent hunting skills to your new apprentice."  
" Oakpaw, Stormpaw!" The whole clan cheered there names.  
"Where almost there Oakki-" Stormpaw stopped himself halfway through the word. " Oakpaw" he corrected himself.  
After the ceremony was done, Oakpaw and Stormpaw headed towards the nursery. " Wait, we don't sleep here any more!"  
" Its ok, we did the same thing when we became apprentices." Oakpaw turned around to see Whitepaw and Softpaw standing next to them.  
" Oh, I didn't know that you guys were following us."  
" Thats ok we're used to it."  
"After all we are really good hunters" boasted Softpaw.  
" Come on we've already set up your nests."  
" Yours is next to mine Oakpaw, and yours" Whitepaw turned to Stormpaw. " is in between mine and Oakpaws." " Thanks a whole heap Whitepaw." This is going to be great!


	4. Chapter 3

" So where are we going first? The River? Maybe the stepping stones even!" Oakpaw said.  
" Oh no no we're not going there. We're going somewhere even better!"  
" To High Stones?!" Screamed Oakpaw. Brightsky seemed to ignore Oakpaws remark.  
" We're going to the waterfall!" Oakpaw happiness soon melted away to disappointment.  
" The waterfall?! All thats there is just a whole heap of falling water! I want to learn how to fish, fight for my clan and swim! How can I learn all that from going to the waterfall!" Wailed Oakpaw  
" Well I was hoping that you would be more enthusiastic, seeing that it is the best spot for trout. But we can go to the stepping stones if you like." Brighsky offered.  
" Oh no thank you. Lets go to the Waterfall instead. MUCH more interesting than the stepping stones."  
" Well then hurry up! Last one there is a pice of crowfood!" Yelled Brightsky.  
" Wait! Can Stormpaw come with us?" Asked Oakpaw.  
" Welllllllll only if Shimmerpelt lests us take him. I'll go ask her now if you like"  
" Oh yes please! Thanks Brightsky!"


	5. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

ok so I know that the chapters are very short and all but I just have some trouble thinking of things so If you have any ideas please share them. Oh and thanks for pointing this out to me DawnClaw! :)

Oakpaw had been an apprentice now for three moons. He had been to gatherings, hunted fish, swam and dived in the river but best of all he and Stormpaw now have the apprentice den all to themselves. This happened about a moon ago when Whiteclaw became a warrior. When Whiteclaw and Softstorm became warriors it is traditional to guard the camp over night. On that same night, some ShadowClan warriors invaded camp. In the fight Softstorm died from a bleeding wound. At the next gathering Hailstar confronted Ceaderstar. Ceaderstar said that he knew of nothing except a night patrol coming back with blood stained paws. He had asked them where that went and they said that they had a border invasion on the RiverClan side. "Nothing we couldn't handle." The head cat of the patrol said. After that ShadowClan has been sending out extra patrols to check that RiverClan hasn't crossed the border "again". On that same night Oakpaw had meet at lovely she cat called Bluepaw. Her voice was as sweet as honey and her blue fur shone brightly in the moonlight. But her eyes, her eyes were magnificent. Bright and filled with joy. Although she was from ThunderClan, she seemed fairly nice. Her sister, Snowpaw, was a completely different story though. She was as white as snow and still had the same piercing blue eyes as her sister. She was short tempered and was shocked to find Stormpaw and Oakpaw sharing tongues with Bluepaw. She dragged Bluepaw away immediately hissing and spitting at them as she went. In that short time that they were together Oakpaw had found out that Hawkheart had killed Bluepaws mother with no reason at all! But that was moons ago. Now, Bluepaw tried not to think about it. When Bluepaw left Oakpaw felt as if something inside of him had made a huge hole in his heart. Wait! I can't be in love with Bluepaw! She's an apprentice, and an apprentice from another Clan at that!


	6. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

ok so the reason that I haven't posted anything in a while is because I've had a horrible case of writers blocks just as I have said before please post comments on what should be in the next chapter to help me out. like I mean it only takes about 30 seconds of your life to post a comment! Anyway thanks for all the support. :)

" Hurry up! The trail leads to the stepping stones! We'll soon have that mangy ThunderClan weasel!" Stormpaw yelled " You hear that! We'll soon find you!"  
"Stormpaw, I'm not sure about this. Like what if we get in trouble, or if its Bluepaw." Instantly, Oakpaw knew he said the wrong thing. Ever since he and Stormpaw talked to Bluepaw, Stormpaw had become a whole different cat. He was more aggressive, short tempered and held his grudges for a long time. He was defiantly not the same old kind and helpful apprentice as he was before. But no one could blame him. Shimmerpelt had said after the gathering that she was expecting kits and was going to move to the nursery. This meant that she could no longer mentor Stormpaw. Stormpaw's new mentor was meant to be Piketooth but he refused. So no Stormpaw's mentor is Rippleclaw. But the thing that really made Stormpaw angry was that Shellheart has become an elder. (Shellheart is Oakpaw and Stormpaw's father.) Shellheart got whitecough and only just recovered from it. He said that he hade lived a good life and it was time for him to back down. The new deputy was appointed at moon high. Rippleclaw was to be the new deputy, as everyone expected. He proved himself to be a worthy deputy. Sending out patrols when needed, helping Hailstar with decisions and making sure that everything went smoothly around camp. Stormpaw's furious voice broke the long silence.  
"And if it is then she's a trespasser! We are RiverClan Oakpaw, not mangy ThunderClan vermin! What's gotten into you! You used to be so keen to do these things! In fact, I'm not sure that your even my brother anymore. No your not even kin!"  
And with Stormpaw ran off into the long reeds, towards the stepping stones. Suddenly a loud battle screech came from the stepping stones. Oakpaw went running in the general direction of the stepping stones.  
That was he saw it. Stormpaw had found the trespassers alright. A whole patrol of ThunderClan warriors where just finishing crossing the river with the stepping stones with catnip in their mouths! Stormpaw was going ballistic! Yelling and screaming his head of at them telling them to come over here so they can fight. Of course the warriors stayed put. That was when Stormpaw said his plan.


	7. Chapter 6

The plan was that they would both cross over to them.  
Oakpaw was about to say that it was a bad idea but then he remembered what Stormpaw had said about him.  
" Ok. Lets do it." Oakpaw said reluctantly.  
"I knew that you'd say that. On the count of three. One, two, three!"  
The two RiverClan apprentices leapt across the stepping stones and into the pile of ThunderClan warriors. Nipping and scratching the warriors just wasn't enough. The brothers had to leave now or be crowfood. So they fled, back across the stepping stones. But the stepping stones were even wetter than before! Oakpaw made it across safely, but when he looked behind him he saw a horrific sight. A ThunderClan warriors as holding Stormpaw by his neck and was trowing him around like freshkill! The warrior soon got bored of doing this and just simply flung Stormpaw in a sharp rock on the stepping stones. Oakpaw leaped over the stepping stones and rushed over to where Stormpaw. The young apprentice lay on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from his mouth. Just then Brightsky, Lakeshine and Owlfur burst out from the reeds on the other side of the river. "Oakpaw! What are you doing here?! We've been loking for you everywh..."  
Brightsky stopped mid sentence. She must have spotted Stormpaw. "Please, help me I don't know what to do. Please..."  
The three warriors picked up Stormpaw and carried him across the stepping stones being careful not to hurt or put the injured apprentice in anymore pain.


End file.
